


all tied up

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s for my act, okay? I was trying a new escape trick and...” </p>
<p>“And you got stuck? God, Merlin, only you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all tied up

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge two at summerpornathon: multimedia. Inspired by [this gif](http://i.imgur.com/3G2rMRQ.gif).

Arthur lets himself into Merlin’s flat and promptly bursts out laughing.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Merlin grumbles. He’s glaring at Arthur, but it’s impossible to take him seriously in the state he’s in.

“Merlin, you appear to be...a little tied up at the moment.” 

“I hate you,” Merlin says flatly. He shifts, tilting his neck to the side as if stretching out an ache.

“You don’t.” Arthur grins at him before shrugging off his coat and coming fully into the room. He contemplates the scene before him.

“Oh, trust me, I do.” 

“Do I even want to know how you ended up like this?”

Merlin sighs, tries to sit up straighter, and overbalances. He catches himself on the corner of the sofa with his left shoulder and manages to right himself again. Not bad for someone almost entirely tied up with rope.

“It’s for my act, okay? I was trying a new escape trick and...” 

“And you got stuck? God, Merlin, only you.” 

“I’m fucking sensational, shut up.” 

Arthur sits on the sofa and continues to watch Merlin struggle against his bonds. Arthur wonders what it says about him that he’s in love with this complete disaster of a human being.

“Is there any particular reason you’re naked?” he asks after a moment.

“It’s laundry day.”

Arthur outright laughs at that. 

“Look, are you going to laugh at me all night or are you going to help?” Merlin asks, tone aggrieved. 

“I don’t know, I quite like the sight of you all tied up,” Arthur smirks at him. Merlin’s eyes narrow. 

“Don’t you dare - ”

“Oh, alright, keep your knickers on,” Arthur says, moving to kneel in front of Merlin. “Especially as they’re all you’ve got left.” He stares at the knots. “You’ll have to tell me what to do here,” he adds. “I have no idea how you managed to get into this on your own.”

“I’m a stage magician, Arthur, it’s my _job_. Now, tug that one there,” Merlin gestures with his chin, “through the loop on my leg, and then at my hip. It should slide off from there.”

Arthur starts to obey, but there’s something hypnotic about the press of the rope against Merlin’s smooth skin, and Arthur can’t help but trail his fingers up Merlin’s thighs and along his sides, and when he brushes his nipple, Merlin shivers.

“Just - please,” he says tightly. 

Arthur grasps the rope and pulls it as gently as he can, starting when Merlin hisses, the rope pulling taut.

“Not that way, you _idiot_ ,” he groans. It’s not a holy-shit-that-hurt kind of groan though. It’s a groan Arthur’s grown well acquainted with over the last few months. He experimentally tugs the rope again and Merlin whimpers, and when he meets Arthur’s eyes, his own are dark.

Arthur stares, fascinated, at the red rope burn starting to spread across Merlin’s thigh where he’d pulled too tight. 

“You like this,” he says slowly, brushing his thumb along the red mark. 

“Arthur, please - ”

“What do you want?”

“Get me out of these, please, you can tie me up later if you want just, it’s been three hours, I need to - ”

Arthur’s brain catches on _tie me up later_ , but he obeys quickly. He can’t help the way the ropes slip across Merlin’s skin as he unknots them, or ignore the way Merlin bites his lips every time they do.

It seems to take an age, Merlin twitching and gasping every time Arthur touches him, clearly getting more and more turned on. This is definitely not how Arthur expected the evening to go.

He leans forward to kiss Merlin just as he slides the last knot free and Merlin collapses against him, whimpering, although whether from the pain or the pleasure Arthur isn’t sure. His hand finds Merlin’s cock and it only takes a few strokes to bring him off, Merlin’s face pressed into his neck as he comes.

“You’re the worst magician ever,” Arthur whispers, unable to stop the swell of affection as Merlin sighs against him.

“You’re the best,” Merlin mumbles nonsensically. He’s going to be asleep in five minutes, because he is utterly useless, so Arthur sighs, and, ignoring his own erection, half-carries Merlin to bed and tucks himself in behind him. 

“T’m’rr’w,” Merlin slurs, reaching back to pat Arthur’s hip. “Gonna rock your world.” 

“Go to sleep, Merlin.”

He’s answered with a snore.


End file.
